The Goblin's Bride
by CatGodApollosSlave
Summary: The Goblin has come for his bride. The Grim Reaper is trying to remember his past. Akane finds out she has a past that she has forgotten, a life from many many years ago. Nothing will be the same with Akane when two people move into their house after Ranma leaves for training. Please R&R. I do not own Ranma characters nor Goblin characters.
1. Meeting

Decided to start another story because this one has been stuck in my head. I just recently finished watching the Kdrama Goblin the great and lonely God, its soooo good! So I got the inspiration from that for this story! I do not own any Ranma characters nor any characters from Goblin, but I have tweaked them a bit! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

If she knew that this is how she was going to die she would have done a lot more in her young life. Being Queen was a huge accomplishment, some would be proud to have that title and happy to die with it. Not her. She wanted love. That was all she ever wanted. She wanted to die old and loved, not young and being killed because she fell in love. Standing in front of the beautiful castle she called home, halfway down the white steps on a landing, everyone was watching. The King, her husband, stood atop the steps, glaring down with his right-hand man next to him, whispering lies in his ear, as he always did. Her words could no longer reach him, he didn't want to hear it. That snake just stared down at her, a smug look across his face. He finally got what he wanted, their deaths. So she stared straight ahead, archers high on their perch waiting for _his_ arrival. She was dressed in her best, a dozen layer kimonos draped elegantly over her small frame. Her long black hair done up in twirls and loops, with beautiful, expensive hair pins. She is beautiful, she knew it, everyone knew it, that was one reason why the King chose her to be his wife. She was waiting for him to come, her knight, her true love. The gates to the palace opened and in he walked, bloodied and battle-ridden but he was alive. He had come back for her. He is as beautiful as she remembers. His long black hair, some up in a bun the rest left down and loose and wavy. His sword, the one the King gave him, strapped faithfully to his side. His eyes are fiery and sad at the same time, such a deep dark brown, almost black. His eyes connected with hers and she felt at peace. If they cannot be together in this life, then maybe the next will prove to be theirs. He started to walk up the steps, slowly and calmly. He is the most feared swordsman in all the lands, people feared him and he exuded such power. He came up next to her and stopped, she looked over at him with such a small, sad, loving smile. The King's voice rang out clear and loud with a warning.

"Take any further steps and she will die. Do not move. You are to be sentenced to death for treason and plotting to kill me." His voice is so angry. She closed her eyes, tears building up in them, and when she opened them she had come to her decision.

"Go to him. Do not stop. Do not stop until you get up to him. Its ok." Her voice is strong, full of emotion. He nodded and took several steps past her. The arrow struck her chest true and hard. She gasped softly as blood started to pour down her kimono. She turned slightly towards him and fell to the ground on her side. Her vision was starting to go, but she watched him as he continued to walk up those stairs, never stopping. She bled out right there in front of everyone and she could only pray to God that He would give her another chance to fall in love.

* * *

Akane Tendo groaned loudly as she woke up, her hair a mess, covers to her bed spread around the floor. The beautiful nineteen-year-old ran a hand through her hair and stood up. Ever since she died and came back to life over two years ago, she had been having this dream all the time. The same dream, sometimes different ones, but always had the same three people in it, the Queen, the King, and the Knight. Akane shook her head and tried to get rid of her wondering thoughts. The house is quiet, like it has been for the past six months, since Ranma left. No that was wrong, he didn't leave, she threw him and his father out. It was shortly after their graduation, she had found out he was leaving with everyone to go to China and train and get rid of their curses. She was upset at that, he told her not to come, he didn't want her to come. She was a burden, she couldn't cook, she was hardly a martial artist, so she should stay behind. He would leave with Shampoo and Ukyo no problem. She was pissed about that, but that wasn't what made her throw him out. She had found out their secret, his and Ryoga's secret. Akane clenched her fists angrily, she was starting to shake in anger. How could they not tell her? How could Ranma not tell her Ryoga was her beloved pet P-chan? How could they do that to her? How could she have not seen that? She felt so stupid. There was so many curses and harsh words flung that day, she had been so ashamed and embarrassed. She had cried so much. She threw them out, told them to never come back. Ranma had just smiled sadly and told her he would be back one day. They all left and Nerima had become a quiet little town, like it used to be before they ever arrived. Getting dressed in a pair of pants and a sweater Akane walked downstairs to find her family eating, she smiled and joined them. Kasumi had not changed at all, her and Doctor Tofu were finally dating, after much pressure from Akane and Nabiki. Nabiki is going to business school, easily passing and making money on the side, as she always does. Soun was the same, worrying over his daughters, but had been pretty silent without his best friend to help him cause trouble. Akane decided not to go to school, they had no money for it and she really wasn't sure what to do with her life. The young woman decided to stay at home and open the dojo up for students and trained young kids. If there was one thing Akane was good at, it was teaching children, she has always loved them. She had good patience for teaching people and she loved the art, it was a win-win situation. She had several young students who absolutely loved her. Akane ate her food and looked at her older sister.

"Nabiki, do we seriously have to rent out that room? What if this guy ends up being a pervert or something?" Nabiki had decided to rent out the Saotome's room, they needed the extra money and they were not sure when the Saotomes would be back.

"Don't worry so much little sister, if he is a pervert you can just kick his ass. Besides this guy…he is different. He won't be a problem, I swear." The pause in her answer made everyone look at the middle sister.

"What do you mean he is different? He better not be weird." Soun's voice was hard. Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"He is a grim reaper." Everyone dropped their chopsticks.

"Say what?!" Akane yelled.

"A grim reaper, he ferries the dead to the afterlife. Apparently they also need places to stay, a place to sleep, food, and so forth. He is no different from us, he has just lived a lot longer. He came right out and told me because he knew about the things we have seen and been through and thought this would be an ok place for him to stay and be himself. He is a pretty innocent guy and he is nice. So give him a chance."

"Oh my. How strange, we are going to have a grim reaper living with us. Does he like normal food? I hope he does, otherwise I wouldn't know what to feed him." Kasumi looked only a little uncomfortable but only at the thought that she wouldn't know what to cook him.

"Alright, fine. One wrong move though and I will kick his ass, even if he is a grim reaper." Akane mumbled the last part, she cheated death once so it made her a little nervous. Nabiki was a good judge of character so she would believe her older sister. They finished their meal in silence and Akane left to go get the dojo set up for her class.

* * *

An hour went by quickly as Akane cleaned the dojo and set it up, they wouldn't be arriving for a little bit, but Akane liked to have it ready. Nabiki walked in the dojo, looking around with a small smile.

"You will certainly have this place up and ready for when Ranma comes back, you two will be ready to run it together." Akane shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really care if he comes back. I don't want to marry him. This is my dojo, run by my family, I will never give it up." Her voice is cold and Nabiki's smile wavered.

"Sister, you will forgive him, time will heal everything. It doesn't matter how stupid that boy is, and he is really stupid, but you love him. Don't try to deny it either, I see right through you. No one is here so I cannot make money off your confession, but at least admit it. You love that stupid idiot." Nabiki knew her well, she always knew what Akane is feeling. Akane sighed and looked away from her sister. She clenched her fists tightly around the broom.

"That…that may be so. I am hurt and I am tired. Most of all I am tired of lying to myself. He hurt me and I am tired of fighting for him when he won't make a decision. I want to love someone and have them love me back. Is that just too much to ask, nee-chan?" Akane looked at her sadly. Nabiki's eyes widened, her little sister looked so much older than even Kasumi. Nabiki could see the results of everything Akane had been through, some of it was good and most of it looked bad. For the first time Nabiki really wanted to use violence on that idiot. Never would she allow those other fiancé's of his to belittle her sister, to hurt her sister. When they came back, and she knew they would come back, they would face her wrath if they got in her way of protecting her little sister. If Akane wanted to be with Ranma, Nabiki would make that happen. If Akane fell in love with someone else, Nabiki would help her as much as possible. Nabiki shook her head, focusing back on her sister.

"You do and it will happen. Sorry. I came out here to get you because our new tenant will be here soon, shall we go greet him?" Akane set her broom down and followed her older sister out the gates of their home where Kasumi and Soun were waiting. A couple minutes later a man walked towards them with a black suitcase. He is wearing an all-black suit with black pants and black boots, his trench coat is even black. He is beautiful, so good looking people stopped and stared at him. His short, curly black hair looked perfectly wind-swept. His face and any skin showing is unbelievably pale, ghostly pale. Yet his lips were slightly colored red. His eyes are a deep, dark green. This man looked to be around thirty or thirty-five, but he is well built and pretty skinny, despite his tall stature. He stopped before them and bowed.

"I am very pleased to meet you. I will be your new tenant. Thank you again for allowing me to stay with you." His voice is deep and cool. For some reason Akane couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this man, that something about him is very familiar.

"It is no problem. I am Soun Tendo, this is my house and dojo, these are my three daughters who live here. Kasumi is my eldest and is currently dating someone. Nabiki is the middle child, but you have met her. This is my youngest daughter Akane, who will inherit my dojo. May we have your name?" All three girls almost rolled their eyes at their father's introductions. The grim reaper looked slightly uncomfortable at them.

"My apologies. I do not have a name. When I died a long time ago I committed a big sin, which led me to become a reaper. I do not know of my past, my sin, nor my name. I am sorry." He starred at the ground. They all looked at him sadly. Akane stepped up to him and took his hand, shaking it. She smiled at him.

"Like my dad said, my name is Akane and I practice martial arts. I don't care about your past or the fact that you don't have a name, but if you try anything to me or my family I will kick your ass. It's nice to meet you, can we just call you Grim?" For some reason Akane felt connected to him, she wanted to be his friend, he looked like he desperately needed one. Shocked the man nodded his head.

"Yes, you can call me Grim. Thank you Akane. Do not worry I will not try anything, after all you are human and I am not. Thank you."

"That is such a good idea Akane, Grim is a lovely name. Tell me Grim, is there anything you do not eat? Or are there certain things you have to eat? I have been so worried about that." Kasumi brought a hand up to her cheek, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I like vegetables and fruits, I am a vegetarian. I hope that does not bother you." Kasumi smiled softly at him.

"Not at all. I will make sure that your meals will have no meat."

"I told you he was a good man. Here you guys thought he was going to kill us or something." Nabiki sounded nonchalant which made the rest of the Tendo's laugh. Grim looked slightly confused. Akane felt a shiver go down her spine, she could feel someone watching her. Turning around she found a man watching her down the street a ways. He is wearing several layers of clothes but was at least a foot taller than herself. He is carrying a huge pack. His short wavy hair framed his face. His face…there is something familiar about his face. It looked oddly like the one from her dream, the knights face. They looked almost identical. His eyes were wide, his hands trembling, and he was whispering something she couldn't make out.

"Who is that?" Nabiki asked looking at the same man. Surprisingly it was Grim who answered.

"Goblin." The man moved towards them quickly and stopped an arm's length away from Akane. He dropped his pack to the ground and his shaking hands came up towards her face, but did not touch her.

"I found you. I finally found you." Akane looked at him confused and slightly worried, his voice trembled and was thick with so much emotion. Akane couldn't even move as his hands fluttered around her face, gently yet firmly holding the sides. He brought her up and lowered his own head and kissed her.


	2. The Goblin

Here is chapter 2! Please do not worry I will finish Akane's Sight, this story has been stuck in my head and I must start writing it or I will explode! As always, I do not own Ranma characters nor Goblin characters. Please R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Akane is shocked, she couldn't move. This…this man had just come up and kissed her! But my god is it a hot and meaningful kiss, he put so much emotion in it. For some reason tears filled her eyes, as she closed them to enjoy the kiss, they slipped down her cheeks. Her heart ached so badly, much worse than it ever has before. It felt like her heart is ripping itself in two, she has never felt so much pain. As the man pulled away from her Akane gripped her chest with one hand. Crying softly she kept her eyes closed, he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. He is so gentle, afraid she might break with his touch, yet his touch feels so loving. Akane had never felt something like this before, had never felt this special, this loved by a man.

"I am so happy I found you. I finally found you." He whispered. His voice ached with a great pain. Opening her eyes, Akane stared into his eyes, mesmerized by his beauty.

"Akane! Who is this man?!" Her father's voice snapped her out of whatever she was in. Blushing madly, embarrassed at what she did, she let her hand fly towards the strange man. Her slap was hard and sent him flying several feet. Huffing Akane glared at him, her face twenty shades of red.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who the hell are you?! How dare you kiss me like that!" her voice was angry and loud. The man sat up, rubbing his cheek.

"Ah, sorry. I got too excited. I finally found you. My bride." He voice is smooth and sounded slightly happy. Akane looked at him confused.

"Your bride? I am not your bride! Who do you think you are? Who are you?" she glared at him slightly.

"He is the Goblin. Cursed to walk these lands for hundreds of years until his bride is born and can release him from that curse. You are apparently his bride Akane." Grim said. All four Tendo's looked really confused. The other man stood up, brushing himself off, glaring at the Grim Reaper.

"What does a Grim Reaper want with my bride? Why are you even here, none of them have died, so why are you even talking with them?"

"They have offered me a place to stay, I am renting one of their rooms, not that it is any of your business Goblin." Grim glared right back. All four Tendo's could literally see the lightening shooting from their eyes.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I am not your bride. I don't even know you. I already have a fiancé." Akane said turning their attention back to her. The Goblin pointed towards his chest.

"You can see this can't you?" Akane squinted her eyes and she could fairly make it out, but something was there. A sword stabbed through his chest. Akane's eyes widened and she stepped closer to him to get a better look at the sword. She knew that sword. That was the same sword the King from her dreams gave the Knight.

"The Knight? That's the same sword from my dreams. Who are you?" she asked softly looking up into his eyes. He smiled sadly.

"My name is Shin Kim and I am the Goblin. I have been waiting for you for a thousand years, my bride."

"Akane? Do you see something?" Kasumi asked stepping towards her younger sister.

"You don't see the sword that is coming out of his chest? He has a sword stabbed right through his chest." Everyone shook their head.

"Only the Goblin's bride can see the sword, I can't even see it." Grim said. Akane starred at Shin in shock.

"Shall we move this inside? I would like to have a talk with everyone." Shin motioned everyone inside. After picking up their bags the two men followed the others inside the home and not a moment later all of them were seated around the table drinking tea.

"Ok. So what are you? What is a Goblin?" Nabiki asked.

"A thousand years ago I was a knight, a soldier, I guarded my Queen, and went to the battlefield for my King. I killed many enemies, slayed thousands of lives. When I finally died, God cursed me to live until I could find my bride to pull this sword out of my chest. I have been searching all over the world for my bride, for a thousand years. God brought me back and has also given me power, I am called the Goblin, the great and lonely god. You are the first person who has been able to see this sword, I have been waiting for you." Akane trembled under his stare, it made her feel so bare and naked.

"Power? What kind of power?" Soun asked.

"A lot of different powers. Some you wouldn't believe, some I cannot show you. Akane you are my bride."

"How did you die? In my dreams I have seen something…your story sounds like my dreams. You look like the knight in my dreams, that sword is the one he used, given to him by the King. Are you him?" Akane asked softly. His eyes widened and he looked over at Grim.

"Could she be remembering the past? How could this happen?" he asked. Grim stared at her hard.

"She almost died. Let me rephrase that, she died and came back. That may have triggered something." Everyone looked at Akane shocked.

"How…How did you know that? The dreams started shortly after that. How did you know?"

"Akane! When did this happen? What happened?" her father yelled at her. Akane flinched, she never wanted her family to find out what happened at Jusenkyou.

"It happened at Jusenkyou over two years ago, it's alright. I am fine." Akane tried to ignore her families worried stares.

"I see death, I am death. You have always been in life threatening situations, that was why I chose to live with you. Please do not worry, I am not here to take you away." Grim said softly. Akane sighed in relief.

"I would not let him take you away. It would be best if you forget the past for now Akane. Nothing good comes from remembering the past. For now, know that you are under my protection and nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Also I will be staying here too, in the same room as the reaper so I can keep an eye on him." Shin shot the reaper a glare, who returned it. Akane felt like her head was spinning from all the new information.

"Sure whatever. I have to go get ready, my students will be here soon." With that Akane returned to her room, to change into her gi.

'What is going on? I thought all the crazy stuff would be over now that Ranma was gone! Yet this has nothing to do with Ranma. Am I really his bride? I don't understand. This has me all confused.' Akane thought frantically as she changed clothes. She couldn't deny the fact that her heart ached painfully at the thought of the Goblin. It felt like something was pulling her to him, some unseen force was telling her this is what you have been waiting for. Shaking her head, Akane pulled her slightly longer hair back in a low ponytail, ready to go meet her students. She didn't bother to stop in the living room, she just went straight to the dojo. The young woman started to stretch, waking all her muscles up, getting them ready to train her children. After several minutes of deep stretching she finally turned her eyes on the man that was staring at her. Shin sat at the edge of the dojo watching her.

"Are you going to watch me while I teach my students?" she asked slightly annoyed. Shin nodded with a slight grin.

"Yes. Now that I found you I don't ever want to lose sight of you. I have picked up some martial arts in my life and from my days as a soldier, so I want to watch." Akane couldn't stop the flush that worked its way across her body. She decided to ignore him and soon enough her students were arriving. She had a total of nine students, three girls and six boys. She got them all lined up and started stretching once they all arrived.

"Akane-sensei! Who is that man over there?" one of the girls asked.

"Let's just ignore him, he just wants to watch us, he is…a family friend." Akane said, not too sure what to tell her students. Akane got her students all stretched out and they started to go through their katas. They were good for their age, but Akane would still come up and correct some of their posture. Her students were dedicated and loved the art, they were always so enthusiastic about learning new katas or new moves.

* * *

After two hours of hard work all her students had left with their parents, Akane smiling and waving as the last one left. She loved teaching them, she knew this is what she is meant to do. Smiling Akane turned around to get started on cleaning the dojo.

"You are a good teacher. Those kids really love you." Shin's voice scared her, she had forgot he was even watching. Turning to him, a small frown on her lips, Akane couldn't help but admire how good-looking he is. He took off a couple layers, now only wearing a thin black t-shirt, a pair of well-fitting jeans and sneakers. He looked so normal, Akane would have never guessed he was over thirty-five. She gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you. This is what I love to do. Those kids make me happy, for the first time in a long time I am happy." Akane spoke as she started to put the bags and other items away.

"You know, he doesn't deserve you. He is nothing but a child, immature, and stupid for calling you all those names. He is an idiot." Shin's voice came out angry and harsh. Shocked Akane whirled around to face him.

"How do you know about him? Did my family tell you?" She didn't think they would tell him those sensitive things, but how else could he know?

"Oh about Ranma? No of course they didn't. When I look at a person I can see their past, the things that hurt them, their future, the good deeds they did, the bad. It is one of the curses with being the Goblin. My apologies, it happens without my intention." Akane felt relieved that her family didn't tell.

"Oh…well that must be difficult for you. I would hate that. Don't worry about me, it doesn't bother me much, what Ranma calls me and stuff." Akane looked away, embarrassed that someone else knew what he called her.

"Yes it does. I can tell, it hurts you a lot. Please don't lie to me, if there is anyone on your side, it's me. I don't want to see you looking so sad." His voice made Akane look at him. The look on his face was gentle, understanding, and loving. Gods this man was looking at her like no one has ever looked at her. He is making her feel funny, making her feel different than how Ranma made her feel.

"You said you know some martial arts? Would you be willing to teach me? My father doesn't train me anymore and Ranma never took me seriously. I would really like to get better." Akane was changing the subject, she couldn't handle that understanding look he is giving her. Shin smiled.

"Of course! I am more than happy to teach you! Let me go change and I will be back." He disappeared on the spot and reappeared a couple minutes later, in loose pants and a couple weapons in his hands. Shocked Akane stared at him.

"How! How did you do that?! Teleport?" He chuckled softly.

"I guess you could call it that, another perk of being the Goblin. I brought some weapons I had, if you like I can teach you the sword and other things." Akane couldn't help but smile widely. This was the first time someone was taking her seriously, he actually wanted to train her.

"Yes! I would love that!" Shin smiled, a small blush painting his perfect cheeks.

"Good. I won't go easy on you, even if you are my bride." He grinned. Akane threw a grin back at him and dropped into a fighting stance. Shin set the weapons aside and charged at her, a small playful smile on his lips.


	3. The Kuno Siblings

Here is the third chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favs! You guys make me so happy! Please enjoy! As always I do not own Ranma nor Goblin characters, if you wish to know what they look like please go to google or imdb cause I want them to look like the people who played them!

* * *

Akane fell back on her butt roughly, huffing and panting, trying to catch her breath. Shin just grinned at her and motioned her to come. Glaring at him, Akane flipped back up into her fighting stance and charged once again at the Goblin. They had all been living together for over a week, which means Akane had been training with him for over a week. He wasn't scared to hurt her and rough her up, her puffy lip, bruised ribs, and colorful skin showed that. She still wasn't able to land a good punch in, but had come so very close on several occasions. He was not lying when he said he had picked up various martial arts from all over; martial arts from China, Africa, and South America. He was even teaching her how to use a sword, which she found she picked up very easy. Akane dodged another of his elbows, narrowly missing her nose, she leaned all the way back lifting up her feet to catch his chin. Shin easily spun out of the way. Once Akane landed back on her feet she paused for a brief moment and knew that was where she went wrong. Shin was right there in front of her, his punch straight to her stomach, sending her flying back several feet, landing on her already sore butt.

"You paused Akane. You know that's where you went wrong." Grim's voice came from the edge of the dojo, monotone as always. The grim reaper actually liked to come out and watch them, sometimes he read, sometimes he wrote, but he never missed their training sessions. Akane groaned and sat up, holding her stomach.

"I know, I don't know why I pause, but I do. I need to react faster." Her voice breathy as she inhaled as much air as she could. Shin walked over to her, sweat dripping from his face, and offered her a hand up. Akane smiled at him and took it, letting the man help her up. He smiled, that same sad smile and patted her head.

"You are getting better Akane. You are a fast learner and you work hard. Soon enough you will be able to land those powerful punches of yours." Akane grinned nodding her head. When she had first met the two she wasn't sure if they would all be able to get along, but the three of them were getting along great. The grim reaper and Goblin always seemed to have some strange rivalry going on, Akane believes it's because Shin has cheated death for so many years, but they also seemed to get along so well. The two of them and her father would stay up drinking, talking, sometimes Akane and Nabiki joined them. During the week Akane had found out a lot about their two new tenants. Shin while he traveled the world and could see the future put it to good use, he was stinky filthy rich. He had several mansions across the world, owned several huge companies, and even several hotels. A family has been taking care of the businesses for generations, they are the face of the companies, while Shin is in the shadows. He was free to go wherever he wanted. Shin had even suggested that he do a remodel on their house, making more room and another room for himself. Of course the Tendo's (Akane, Soun, and Kasumi) refused, but he went ahead with it. In several more weeks everything would be done with two extra rooms, one for Shin and one for the Saotome's when they came back, which Akane did not like. The reaper would leave at all hours, as death waits for no one, and was pretty quiet. They also noticed that he had some type of supernatural power, he could make the room or anything he is hold ice cold, he could levitate stuff with his mind, and sometimes read people's minds. Akane found it hilarious when Shin and Grim would argue at the table and then all the chopsticks would levitate and start spinning in the air, from both of them. They were undeniably the most interesting and strange people she had ever met. But she liked them and they kept her mind off other things. She is grateful to them.

"Shall we go get ice cream?" Neither of them were ashamed to be seen eating ice cream as men, not like Ranma was.

"Let's get changed then we can go." Shin nodded.

"The Goblin is paying." Grim smirked as he headed to the house. Shin glared at him. Akane laughed as she went to her room. She grabbed some clothes and took a quick bath. Akane met the men downstairs as they were talking to Kasumi and Soun. Kasumi was happy to have a livelier house while Soun just loved talking to the other two about their lives and all they have seen.

"Come on. Let's get going." The men followed the young woman out of the house and into Nerima. The two of them were gorgeous, like models, and they turned heads everywhere. Even in casual clothes they stood out more than anyone. They walked through the small town of Nerima, passing by the Cat Café and Ucchans, which made Akane flinch. She knew those girls were just having the time of their lives with Ranma, ready to come back and rub it in Akane's face. Akane growled softly. A hand gripped hers softly, holding it gently while another hand patted her head. Shin held her hand and Grim was patting her head.

"It'll be ok. I will be here for you. They won't hurt you ever again." Shin's voice was soft, but Akane believed him. He took her seriously, he protected her, he talked to her like a normal person. He wouldn't lie to her.

"You aren't too bad of a human, I guess I wouldn't like it if something hurt you." Grim's voice was monotone and Akane couldn't help but crack a smile. Nabiki had been right, there was just something innocent about him. Walking down the road a little further, still holding Shin's hand, they arrived at the ice cream parlor. Akane took a seat, Shin already knew what to get her, while the men stood in line to order and pay. Akane grinned when Shin set her ice cream sundae in front of her, with gusto she dug in. Grim sat across from her eating a plain vanilla scoop, while Shin sat next to her, arm draped over the back of her chair, eating his chocolate and vanilla swirl. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying their sweet treats.

"So Shin, what happens when I am able to pull the sword out? I mean right now I can't even grip it for some reason, even though I can clearly see it." Shin almost chocked on his ice cream while Grim chuckled softly.

"Once my bride pulls the sword out of my chest my curse will be broken."

"I get that, but what happens? Like will you be able to grow old and die? I mean it's not like just pulling the sword out will kill you, right?" Shin paused and starred at her deeply.

"Yeah there is no way that will happen. I am not sure, I am the first and probably the last Goblin. Hopefully I will be able to keep my powers." His voice is sad and thick.

"Why can she not pull the sword out now?" Grim asked feeling uncomfortable with the thick atmosphere the Goblin is creating.

"I am not too sure about that. I knew right away that she is my bride and she can see the sword. I don't really understand why she cannot pull it out." Shin honestly looked confused. Akane stared down at her sundae feeling disappointed with the fact that she can't do it.

"I'm sorry Shin. You have been waiting for so long for someone to pull the sword out. I am just a letdown." Akane honestly felt really sorry for him, a thousand years living, waiting, watching people you know and love die one after the other. It was not a life she would wish on her worst enemy.

"Do not worry yourself. I have lived for a thousand years, what is a little longer to wait? I found you, that's all that matters to me." Akane nodded and they finished up their treats. Stepping outside to go back home, Akane could feel her eye start to twitch as she watched two people she really didn't want to run into come straight for her. Dealing with the Kuno siblings was not on her list of things to do today, it was a good day and this would put her in a bad mood. She gripped the two men's arms, hoping to dart away quickly, but the two siblings stood in front of them.

"My sweet, beautiful, tigress! It has been such a long time since I have been able to see thee! How beautiful you are!" Kuno laughed gushing his love out. Akane did not bother to hide the disgust on her face.

"What do you want Kuno? Kodachi?" her voice was small, trying not to show the anger she felt for them.

"Of course I have come for a date! I saw you and knew this was meant to be! Today is the day Akane Tendo, we shall date!" Akane's eye was full on twitching.

"I was wondering if you lowly person has heard from my dear Ranma? I am sure he misses me so." Kodachi's high pitched voice and laugh made Akane's entire body twitch. These two siblings were just so full of themselves and never took no for a n answer.

"No I do not want to date you. I will never date you. I have not heard from Ranma. So leave me alone." Her voice is cold and firm.

"Nonsense! What are you saying? Today your dreams will come true! Let us be off!" Kuno tried to grab her hand, but both Shin and Grim stepped in front of her, glaring at the siblings.

"Oh my. Look at you Akane Tendo, your fiancé leaves and you already have two guys by your side. I didn't know you loved the attention so much! You are much more sly than I ever thought!" Kodachi laughed loudly. Akane growled.

"That is enough. You two are getting on my nerves, shall I teach you a lesson?" Shin's voice is cold and angry. The air around them started to feel really heavy and the once beautiful, bright sky, was now turning dark. Thunder was rolling in, lightning streaked across the sky. Akane knew that this was Shin's doing, she wasn't sure how, but she knew.

"You both will forget your ridiculous crushes on Akane and Ranma. You will only hold friendship towards them, nothing more. You will never call her any names nor speak to her as if she is below you. You will both realize who the pigtailed girl truly is. You will grow up and stop acting like spoiled children. Go home and think about all the embarrassing things you have done and figure out how to make your lives better." Shin's voice held so much power, so much authority, it almost scared Akane.

"You will forget we ever had this conversation and forget you saw us." Grim said to them, starring straight into their eyes. Both Kuno siblings turned around and walked home without another word. Shocked Akane watched as the day went back to the way it was before the met the siblings.

"Wha…What just happened? How did you do that?"

"I can influence people, another of the perks of being the Goblin. Those two will never bother you like that again. How disrespectful, talking to my bride like that." Shin grumbled. Grim shrugged his shoulders when Akane turned her attention to him. Akane laughed as she took both men's hands, leading the way home.

"I have been trying to get rid of them for so long now! I just can't thank you two enough! Now I won't have to worry about him trying to group me or anything!" Shin stopped cold, a murderous look on his face.

"He dared to touch my bride? That is not enough punishment!" He turned around to go back to where the siblings were headed, both Akane and Grim held him back.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. That won't happen anymore, thanks to you." Akane smiled at him and gripped his hand tightly. Shin grumbled to his self but followed them back to the Tendo home. Shin held Akane back after Grim entered the home, Akane looked at him confused.

"Tomorrow let's go on a date. Just me and you. I want to show you something." Akane blushed brightly, this was the first time anyone had asked her out on a date.

"Ok." Her voice came out softly, with a small squeak making her blush even more. Shin chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down to whisper.

"Wear something nice." His breath ghosted across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She watched as he walked back into the house, waiting several minutes until the blush receded before she followed.


	4. The Date

Here is the fourth chapter, the date! Thank you again for the reviews and follows and favs! I do not own Ranma characters nor Goblin characters! Please enjoy!

* * *

Akane was nervous, so nervous that she barley slept the night before. Nobody had ever asked her out on a real date before. She refuses to count Kuno as she has never had any feelings at all for him. But does that mean she has feelings for Shin? Does that mean she truly is his bride? But…what about Ranma? She loves him, Akane knows that for a fact, she could see the two of them married and carry on the dojo. That is what she has dreamed of for the past two years. After all the two of them had been engaged since before they were born. Could she still use that as an excuse, as a reason to marry him? Shin has been waiting for her for a thousand years. He easily trumped Ranma's claim on her. Shin actually seemed to care about her, wanted to spend time with her. The two of them were completely different, opposites. She cared about them in two different ways. Akane shook her head trying to get rid of these confusing and messy thoughts, today is going to be a good day.

"I hope I look ok." She muttered to herself softly. Akane is wearing a simple white knee-length dress, with a soft pink cotton sweater. She also has tights on with some simple black flats. It was simple, but that was who she is, she loved simple things. Her hair, which she had been letting grow out, was in two small braids. She snuck into Nabiki's room and just put on a little bit of her make-up, nothing too sultry. She had no idea where they were going so she stuffed a small purse with the essentials she might need. Taking a deep breath Akane looked over her appearance once again nodding to herself. A knock on the door startled her, a blush worked its way up her cheeks as she moved to open her bedroom door. Shin stood there looking as gorgeous and as heartbreakingly sad as ever, his eyes lit up when they met hers. He was looking as gorgeous as usual in a pair of black slacks, a cream-colored dress shirt, a black jacket and some black shoes. His hair is combed back, out of his face, which made Akane blush. He just looked so good and yet casual at the same time, like he was used to dressing up like this. He smiled softly at her.

"Shall we get going? You look beautiful by the way." His deep voice soothed her. Akane nodded, trying to hide her blush. Akane was confused as Shin stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. He gripped her hand and threw her a mischievous grin. He opened the door back up and walked through it, Akane following closely. She stepped into what she expected to be her hallway, but stepped into a completely different house. Akane looked around in shock and wonder, this was a cute, western cottage-style house. The door closed behind her.

"What?! Where are we? How did this happen?"

"Another perk of being the Goblin, I can open up doors to anywhere in the world. This is my cottage right outside London." He grinned rubbing the back of his head. Akane's jaw dropped.

"London?! As in England?! As in the Queen?!" she asked shocked.

"Yup. I thought this would be a nice date. I wanted some fish and chips. Is this ok?"

"Of course! This is awesome! I have always wanted to travel around the world. This is going to be the best!" Akane smiled brightly at him. Shin smiled back. He led the young woman through the cottage and outside. Akane could only watch in amazement as he led her through the countryside, completely different from anything she has ever seen. She couldn't believe it, she just could not believe what was happening. Shin led her inside the huge city of London, greeting people with fluent English. Akane had always had a good grade in English and could converse a bit, she greeted people. Everything was so bustling and bright, there were so many people. The smell of the foreign food made Akane's mouth water. Shin watched as Akane ran around to different shops, acting like a child. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

"Shall we go have lunch?" Akane nodded. Shin led her to an outside eatery where Akane sat at one of the many tables while Shin went and ordered their food. Akane couldn't stop looking around and the smile on her face would not go away.

"I can't believe I am here right now. This is unbelievable! Nabiki is going to be so jealous!" Akane giggled to herself softly. Shin appeared with the wonderful smelling food.

"What are you laughing about?" Akane grinned and took a bite of food.

"I was laughing because Nabiki is going to be so jealous. She has always wanted to do this, live a rich life, travel everywhere. You know how much she loves money."

"In my life I have met and seen many people. None of them has ever scared me as much as your sister. She is so ruthless." The look on Shin's face was terror and Akane laughed loudly.

"Yup that is Nabiki. She has always been so cunning. I honestly have no idea where she gets it from."

"Do you like your food? This is some of the best fish and chips around." Akane nodded happily.

"Yes! It's so good! When did you live here Shin?"

"I believe it was back in the 1950s, I lose track of time. It was a lot different back then, the clothes were different, the streets were different, everything was simpler back then." Akane stared at him.

"I couldn't imagine being alone for that long. You have met so many people and done so much more in your life than I could even imagine. You must have been very lonely." Shin smiled sadly.

"That's true. I have met so many people, some famous, some who just lived a normal life. I have helped some people and destroyed the lives of others. I am not a good person." Akane looked at him sadly, her heart went out for him. Everyone he has ever been close to and any family he had has all died.

"In my dreams I have about your past I have seen you guard the princess, who would become Queen. Now I do not how true these dreams are, but I do know one thing; you are a good man. The three of you, you, the Queen, and the King, you were all good friends when you were little. I saw that you have always loved the Queen, but you put that aside for the good of the kingdom, so the Queen and King would marry. Neither of them loved each other but they married for their people. You were always there for them, you helped them, you loved them both. And she loved you, with all her heart, she loved you." Tears slipped down Akane's cheeks and her chest hurt so much. Why did it feel like her heart was breaking? Shin reached over and wiped her cheeks.

"Thank you. You do not have to talk about these things, I can tell it hurts you. Don't worry about me, that was a very long time ago." Akane wiped her face clean of tears and continued to eat.

"Can I ask you how you died? My dreams always end when the Queen dies." Akane's voice was soft and small, she was scared. She didn't want to hear how he died, but she had to know.

"I did what the Queen wanted. I continued on my way up to the King, but I was cut down before I was able to reach him."

"I see. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I have been wondering for a while." Akane continued to eat her food in silence, feeling slightly ashamed for asking him. After they had finished their food Shin gripped her hand tightly.

"Shall we go ride the eye of London?"

"What is that?"

"It's a huge Ferris wheel, its takes a long time for it to just go around once, around thirty minutes. From there we can see everything." He grinned at her. Akane allowed herself to be led through London when they came upon the huge Ferris wheel. She had never seen something so big before, each compartment could fit about 25 people. They stepped into one, with several other people, and Akane made sure to get by the window. Shin watched Akane's expression as they slowly started to ascend. She looked so happy, so fascinated by everything and Shin could not be happier.

* * *

Several hours later the goofy smile on Akane's face still had not faded as she and Shin made their way back to his cottage. Never had she had so much fun in her life. She would have never imagined her date would be in London. He showed her everything he could think off and Akane never wanted to wake up if this happened to be a dream. Shin grinned down at her as the cottage came in view; with a wave of his hand, the outside lanterns lit up. Akane laughed happily still not believing all the powers he has.

"Today has been absolutely fantastic. I have never had such a fun day. Thank you so much, I will always remember today." Her smile brightened up everything around them. Shin smiled back.

"It's not over yet. Turn around." Confused the young woman did as he instructed. She felt Shin reach around her neck and lay a necklace on her chest, clipping it together on the back of her neck. Once he let go, Akane reached to look at the necklace. It is a key, with small jewels decorating it. Akane turned to him with a bright smile.

"It is beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!" she exclaimed looking up at the older man. He smiled down softly at her. They starred into each other's eyes, getting lost in the moment. Shin ut his hands on her, one hand sliding around her waist, the other cradling the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. Akane slid her hands up his chest around his neck, her eyes fluttering closed. The kiss is as sweet and loving as she remembers, filled with so much emotion it made Akane's body tremble. Shin pulled Akane closer, her body full flush with his, his hand in her hair fisting gently. They both could feel their feeling for each other explode. Akane felt something hard pressing against her upper chest, something uncomfortable stabbing into her. Akane pulled away confused and looked down. The sword. She could feel it pressing on her.

"What's wrong?" Shin asked. Her hands trembled as she wrapped them around the hilt of the sword. Her eyes widened as she gripped it tightly.

"I can pull it out. I can pull the sword out Shin." Akane looked up at him with huge eyes. His eyes widened in shock. Akane gripped the sword tightly and pulled it out just a fraction, a smile appearing on her face. His hand came down hard and fast on her shoulder, pushing her away from him. He watched as she went soaring back, his eyes wide and filled with horror. She was going to crash into a tree, a crash that would most likely break her spine. Shin appeared behind her, catching her, taking the brunt of the crash. He protected her from getting hurt. Akane looked up at him shocked and then passed out in his arms. Shin scowled to himself.

"I'm sorry Akane. I am so sorry." He brought her up close and nuzzled her hair. He honestly could not believe he did that to her, it was a reflex, not wanting the sword to be pulled out yet. Not yet, now that he finally found her. He just wanted some more time with her, if God would grant it that was all he wanted. Shin held Akane tightly against him and walked through the door of the cottage, appearing back into Akane's room. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes, after he covered her up he dropped a kiss on her head.


	5. The Incident

Chap 5! Sorry I have been MIA, finals and huge school projects kept me busy! But I am getting back into the swing of writing! Thank you for staying with me and please enjoy!

* * *

Several months have passed by since Shin and Grim had started living with the Tendo's. Six months since Shin and Akane's first date, while there was some strange tension between them it dissolved within a day. Shin had explained to Akane that it was too soon and she had startled him, which is why he acted out so violently. Akane didn't really mind, she told him to forget about it. While Shin had offered her throughout the six months to take her anywhere in the world, she just wanted to keep going back to London. The look on Nabiki's face, everyone's face for that matter, was unforgettable. Akane had not laughed that hard in a long time. The house renovations were completely done, Shin had even added on an extra bathroom. Akane's martial arts skills were getting so much better, her skill with a sword coming easily to her. The two men were family to the Tendo's, they loved them both so much. They fit in and had so much fun together. Akane and Shin had only gotten closer, everyone could tell as the two stuck close together, but were often joined by Grim. Strange things have been happening to Akane recently, little things, like a flower pot falling from above almost hitting her. Another time, something or someone shoved her from behind and she almost fell head first into traffic. Strange things she wasn't really sure what was going on. Shin now had a habit of going with her no matter where she went, even a short run to Dr. Tofu's. It annoyed her and yet it also made her feel very happy.

Akane whistled to herself happily as she walked out of her room, Shin and herself had just finished training and she got out of the bath. Walking downstairs she noticed Sin was still in the upstairs shower while everyone but Kasumi was seated around the table. Walking into the kitchen Akane found her older sister humming as she started to get dinner ready. Akane smiled softly, she loved her eldest sister so much, she was the only mother Akane knew. She was so level-headed and caring, she rarely got mad or frustrated, everything a mother should be. Kasumi turned to her, wiping her hands on her apron, and smiled lovingly.

"Akane-chan. Just the person I wanted to see."

"Whats up nee-chan?"

"Would you be a dear and run to the market and fetch some daikon?" Akane nodded.

"Of course nee-chan! I will be right back, tell Shin I will be right back too." Akane flashed her a smile and she was out the door without a look back. Akane's smile never faded as she walked to the market, she noticed how much she smiles now that Shin and Grim are in her life. Even when Ranma and the others were here she never smiled this much, didn't have such a fun time. She was always worrying and fretting over Ranma, waiting to be attacked by his fiances or enemies, it just wasn't a good time. Shin was different, he had powers no one could match, except maybe Grim, he has been around for over a thousand years learning and training. No mere human could beat him, not even that old pervert nor Cologne. He made her feel safe. Akane giggled to herself just so happy. Akane was almost to the market when she heard something that made her blood freeze.

"No! Let me go! Someone help me!" the voice of a little girl echoed through Akane's ears. Akane looked over to see two grown men, burly and dressed in heavy black clothes, trying to force a little girl into their car. Before Akane knew what was happening her body reacted, she sprinted over to them, grabbing the young girl and punching one man across the face. She pulled the girl up into her arms and suddenly felt cool metal pressing harshly into her side. Akane paled as she found a gun digging into her side as one of the men gripped her arm tightly.

"Get in the car with the girl or I will shoot you." His voice was dark and low and gravely. Akane feared more for the girl's life than her own, so she got into the car holding the girl tightly. The one man got into the driver seat while the other got in by Akane, keeping the gun against her. They drove away with a loud screech. The little girl started sobbing and crying loudly in Akane's arms as Akane rocked her.

"Shut that girl up or I will shoot you both!" the guy holding the gun yelled. Akane glared at him.

"What do you expect?! You just kidnapped us! She is scared!" Akane yelled back angrily. The man glared at her and hit her over the face with the gun. Akane's head whipped to the side, blood trickling out the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up! None of this would have happened if you didn't interfere!"

"So I should have let you take a little girl? There was no way I was just going to sit back and watch." Akane hissed at him.

"All we wanted was ransom money but you ruined it! Now we have to figure out what to do with you!"

"Just kill the bitch! That is what she gets for interfering!" the guy driving yelled. The guy pulled the car over. The other guy brought the gun up pointing it at Akane and the girl. Akane covered the girl with her body.

"No! Help!" Akane screamed. Suddenly everything around them got dark. They looked around confused and watched as one by one the street lamps exploded. Fog rolled in as two figures in dark clothing appeared at the end of the road. They walked towards them and Akane could not help but think about how utterly scary they looked, but also how cool they look. Shin and Grim walked towards the car with grim faces, Shin looked angry and murderous. Shin walked to the backseat door while Grim walked to the driver's door and threw them open. They both dragged the men out of the vehicle, putting an unseen pressure in the air, making it feel heavy and intense. Akane scrambled out the other door with the girl in her arms, trying to calm the little girl down.

"You dare to take my bride. You dare to threaten my bride. I have killed men for lesser." Shin's voice held a hidden fury that made Akane shiver in fear. The two men trembled in the presence of such powerful scary men.

"Come now Goblin, don't scare them to death before we even have any fun." Grim said as he glared at the men.

"Get back in the car." Shin ordered. The two men got into the car without a sound. Shin stood before the car, a glowing green sword appearing in his hand. With a single swipe of his sword, he cut the car in two, trapping the two men inside. The two men screamed like little girls and banged on the windows. Grim walked over to them.

"You two will no longer be friends and you will stop being criminals. You will also forget this happened today." He told them. The two men looked confused, but shut up. Akane walked over to Shin, holding the girl tightly.

"How…How did you know we were in trouble?" Shin looked at her as his sword disappeared.

"Ae you alright? What happened? Who is that?" he asked looking her over, noting the cut lip. Akane shrugged his look off.

"How did you know? I honestly thought I was done for." Akane said.

"I felt it. I could feel you were in danger and the Reaper came with me. Now answer my questions."

"I was going to the market and those guys were trying to kidnap this girl, I just couldn't let that happen. We should head back to the market; her family is probably very worried. Thank you Shin, thank you Grim, for coming to rescue me." Shin looked at the crying girl and ordered her to go to sleep. The girl instantly fell asleep in Akane's arms. Akane walked with the guys back towards the market. Once the girl was back safely with her family, they started to make their way home.

"I know it's pointless to tell you but please be careful. You did the right thing, stepping in to help her, but I don't want you to get hurt." Shin said softly. Akane nodded.

"I know. I just don't understand, why are these strange things happening to me? I mean strange things have always happened to me, but not like this." Everyone paused, thinking, wondering what could be happening. Grim got a good look at her.

"It looks like a ghost, maybe a vengeful spirit. I can normally see it clearly on people who are harassed by them, but there is just barley the touch of one on you." Grim said looking her over.

"A ghost? However, the only person close to me who has died was my mother, and that was years ago. Why would someone be after me?" This Grim did not know, neither did Shin.

"Well one thing is for sure, if a ghost is after you, you are not going anywhere without me. I know you can handle yourself but ghosts are not something you can fight." Shin starred at her, letting her know he was serous.

"Yes, I agree. I do not like ghosts and I cannot fight them. I guess this just means we will have to spend more time together. What am I going to do?" Akane teased. Shin rolled his eyes and huffed softly.

"Poor Akane. Having to spend so much time with me, it's terrible isn't it?" He teased back, making Akane grin.

"Let me tell you, this flirting is terrible for me." Grim butted in, making both Shin and Akane blush brightly. Soon all three of them were laughing, not knowing they were being watched from the shadows.


End file.
